The Powerpuff Girls Movie 3
by Groudon202
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, The Powerpuff Girls, have reformed most of Townsville's villains. So fighting one of them again shouldn't be hard, except for three factors. One, said villain's development of a force even they can't fight. Two, the separation of the team when they have faced everything as one. And three, the discovery that their origin isn't as simple as it seemed.
1. Chapter 1: Story Of An Ancient Being

A/N: I can't believe it. I put up the last chapter for the previous fic, The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2 (still no subtitle, ugh), on August 1st, 2011. Now, on July 3rd, 2013, I am finally beginning the publishing of the follow-on fic, The Powerpuff Girls Movie 3: (should anyone have a suitable subtitle, suggest it). By the way, although reading the previous fic will help, it is by no means necessary, and this one begins with a quick recap for those who have not.

I am so sorry, guys. And, though the previous fic was decently popular, I fully recognize that the majority of it's reader's will have moved on. And what with this one being a sequel and everything, I can't see it attracting many new readers. But it has been in my head SO MUCH in the last year and a half. And trust me, it has improved immeasurably through said development. So please give it a look. You won't regret it.

And yes, for those of you who care, the Rowdyruff Boys have a bigger role in this story then the last one (in fact, I think they will appear in all but a few chapters).

Okay, I think that's about it. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the first chapter of the long-awaited Powerpuff Girls Movie 3!

* * *

**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS MOVIE III**

**CHAPTER I: STORY OF AN ANCIENT BEING**

'_The City of Townsville!'_

And what a city it was. Standing proudly on the Earth's surface, this huge city dominated the landscape, it's suburbs extending across the horizon as far as the eye could see. The bright sun illuminated Townsville, making it seem all the more friendly to newcomers.

'_Previously a place where its protectors, The Powerpuff Girls, fought crime on a daily basis.'_

Almost as though it were a flashback, multiple images followed each other in quick sucession. Three kindergarten girls, looking akin and wearing comparable clothes but sporting different hair, eye, and dress colours, dealt a horde of punches to various odd, costumed monkeys. They grappled with a spaceship. They punched a hole in the street against an approaching tidal wave. And they looked awesome.

'_But no longer for this fair town!'_

One of the girls, having red hair, a bow, and pink eyes, pressed herself up from the ground, looking at her two siblings. They tackled her, the three of them laughing. A costumed chimpanzee, wearing a head helmet, and with a cape, looked on in surprise.

'_Following a recent crisis, with most of the town's villains reformed and the others gone, this town is at peace.'_

A furry pink creature hoisted the first Powerpuff and a blond-haired, pigtailed Powerpuff on his shoulders, while a costumed mountain gorilla did the same for the black-haired one. All the strange people and creatures around them cheered. Some monkeys floated up a glowing tractor beam. The main chimpanzee from before spoke from the spaceship to the girls. They watched as it soared away into the sky.

'_The destruction having being repaired quickly, this town is back to normal.'_

Back in the present, the town looked as glorious as ever, gleaming in the sunlight. Many of the buildings had what were clearly recently repaired holes, with the odd one or two still there. Floating nearby, the Powerpuff Girls smiled at this.

'_The ex-villains having paid their debts to society, they have settled in, and all seems well!'_

The pink furry creature, along with five green-skinned teenagers, three human-sized amoebas, a attractive woman with tentacle-like black hair and an auburn-haired girl worked hard at placing the last few bricks into a wall. Once they was in, they all cheered, the chief amoeba tossing his fedora into the air. The Powerpuff Girls, watching a few feet away, cheered as well. It was hard to believe these guys had ever been enemies of the girls.

'_Especially for The Powerpuff Girls!'_

The girls laughed together with the ex-villains. The olive-haired Puff was floating near the furry pink creature, laughing at a joke of his. The blonde-haired Puff was in a simuating conversation with the auburn-haired girl, both of them smiling. And the red-haired Puff was telling something to the amoebas and one of the green-skinned teenagers, a Mexican midget about their size. There was not a trace of meanness left in any of the ex-villains, though their personalities otherwise remained the same.

'_Little do they know that not all will stay well for long.'_

While the group was having their fun, the sun shone in the wide blue sky behind them. Even though it seemed to bring kind invitation and warmth as it twinkled there, it also shielded from view all the other wonders of space, from the stars to the supernovas to the moons to the planets.

'_Probably because… troubles that are to come… started long ago…'_

* * *

Far beyond the group, also shielded by Earth's atmosphere, lay troubles none of the girls could suspect, not now everything was so peaceful. They didn't know what these were, or how they came to be.

And they also didn't know… how these troubles involved them.

In the hands of limbs out of sight, a simple storybook was held. The book seemed very much not from Earth, for the wording on the front was in no language known to humans. And the style seemed equally alien too.

The cover opened onto the first page, which was captioned in the same mysterious language.

'_Long ago, on a distant planet, the Elemotos ruled peacefully.'_

On top of a large, wide pedestal stood three glowing beings. The being on the left seemed to be a big, perfectly cut ice block, with smaller ice chunks for limbs, and eyes on his face. On the right was another, made of red-hot rocks in a humanoid shape, with tentacle-like fire flares all over. The middle being was comprised of molten steel, glowing yellow, electricity zizzling from him

'_Their kingdom was at one with the elements, living with them in harmony.'_

On the next page, the Elemotos had their arms stretched to the sky. Ice, fire and electricity flew around each other above them, giving off a powerful glow of inviting warmth. Many smaller elemental beings watched from below, congregated in awe at this display.

'_However, their young, skilled heir saw darker usage of these elements.' _

In a spiritual looking structure, a red creature wearing the strangest flamboyant clothing and with makeup, high-heeled boots and a curled beard was moving his sharp claws around. Elemental energy was zizzling around between them, although this energy was notably more deadly.

'_What brought about tranquillity and peace... could also create darkness and despair.'_

Following on, the dark energy cackled and burst, tendrils snaking away into nothingness in a minature exposion. As it did so, the heir's mouth curled upwards as his eyes curved downwards, showing sinister glee at what abilities he had at his disposal.

'_The Elemotos consulted three Fates.'_

Elsewhere in their vast kingdom, the Elemotos stood across from three short, robed beings. Posessing two eye stalks each, the all-seeing Fates were seated around a bowl, concentrating their relaxed attention on it.

'_Looking into the future, they foretold that should their heir continue down this dark path, he would be vanquished by a warrior enhanced with a powerful substance.'_

On this page, the Electric Elemoto, Fire Elemoto and Ice Elemoto all had their mouths open in awe. Rising from the bowl in front of the Fates, who all seemed notably calm, were trails of safe black smoke. Their eyes were directed upwards, where it had formed into a single solitary image.

The image was that of a perfectly spherical black drop, idenifiable as a liquid due to the way the smoke seemed to vibrate.

'_The young heir set out to change fate.'_

Having heard the conversation, the heir had taken to the sky outside, his claws outstretched in flight. Certain determination covered his face, making clear that nothing would stand in his way.

'_Little knowing that his efforts… would be the start of his undoing.'_

On the next page, shaded in tones of dark, foreboding blood red, stalk-eyed aliens drew back in utter horror. The heir was there in all his horrible fake glory, his claws outstretched, energy blasting from them at a tremendous rate. His mouth was open, letting out a cold, evil laugh that accompanied his act.

'_Returning, he found the Elemotos waiting for him.'_

Back on his home planet, the heir had touched down onto solid ground. He instantly noticed that he was surrounded on all sides by the three Elemotos, who were glaring at him, ready for battle, their hands forming balls of ice, fire and electric energy.

'_Unable to defeat them, he was banished from the planet forever.'_

On the following page, although all the Elemotos were injured, they stood victorious over their ex-heir, who lay defeated at their feet, much worse for wear. He was still alive and conscious, though, angrily staring.

'_But he swore revenge.'_

Looking at the Elemotos, the ex-heir glared ever harder then he had before. He yelled at them, gesturing with his claws in the moment.

'_One day, when he had enough energy, he would return, and they would swear allegiance to... Him.'_

Standing up and turning away from the Elemotos and the Fates, who were watching, he hovered away from their kingdom. Up into the the sky he went, until he was no longer visible. Though he was gone, the Elemotos and Fates hung their heads, knowing full well what he had done that day.

With that, the storybook closed over onto it's back cover, with was stylized just as strangely as the art within it's magical pages.

* * *

In a former prison room, three small figures were on the ground. They looked like male versions of the Powerpuff Girls, with exaggerated hair styles and darker shades of red, blond and black. They all looked very bad for wear, with rips in their clothing and the odd fresh cut.

They looked up to a figure towering above them. Although obscured in shadow, his outline could be identified enough to make out two sharp claws, along with curving yellow eyes, which swept over many defeated aliens in the room before landing on the Rowdyruff Boys.

We're sorry for trying to beat ya!' said the red-haired of the group, Brick. His brothers Boomer and Butch nodded frantically. They spoke in heavy slang and with poor grammar. 'Won't do again!' The figure gave no response, except for the outline of his head to nod slightly.

Boomer slowly raised his blond-haired head, managing to stand up and float up an inch or two. His brothers watched him face the figure.

'Uh… can we go cause sum distructeon?' he asked.

Brick's first instinct was to slap Boomer's face, making him wince. Instead of reacting, though, the figure smiled evilly, a sinister grin on his face.

'Why, yes, Boomer,' he said, in a high-pitched falsetto voice. The three Rowdyruff Boys perked up, floating to his eye level.

'What are we gonna do?' rasped Butch.

'You're going to help me with a takeover,' said the figure's voice in the same tone as before, his eyes briefly letting up. 'I've harnessed enough energy to launch it _right now!_' Towards the end of his sentence, his voice grew deeper, menacing and booming. The Rowdyruffs recoiled, startled.

'_And I've waited long enough,_' he hissed, looking upwards with silky menace. '_The galaxy will be mine!_'

* * *

The sun shone over Townsville that morning, at one of it's bright points near Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

'Recess!' called Ms. Keane. Within not even a second, all the seats were vacated, the kids stampeding outside. Flying over them were three coloured blurs of pink, blue and green.

Hanging by the door were two kids. One, Robin, had long brown hair and a white t-shirt. The other, Mike, had lighter brown hair and was normally shy.

'And then,' said Robin excitely, gesturing as she spoke, 'the Mayor asked Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to save the day!' In her hands she held a Blossom action figure, a common novelty around Townsville.

'And they became the coolest superheroes ever!' exclaimed Mike in earnest, having a Buttercup figure himself.

'Time for practise!' said Robin. They moved the Blossom and Buttercup fgures around in the air, imitating their flying noises with their mouths.

They stopped when they heard grunting from nearby. It was followed by a sound of heaving. Robin gasped. 'Hey!' she exclaimed, pointing to a different area of the playground. 'Looks like the girls are training right now!'

'Seventy-Two!' yelled Mary, a somewhat podgy girl, watching in amazement as more grunting followed.

'Seventy-Three!' exclaimed Kim, an oriental girl, in equal amazement. 'Keep going!'

'Seventy-Four!' Julie was so shocked that her mouth and hands were frozen.

'Seventy-Five!' chorused Pablo, a Spanish kid, in equal amazement.

'Yeah!' responded a girl's voice, grunting afterwards.

The eight kids that watched were in complete shock. 'How is she even doing that?' mumbled Harry Pitt, a bald boy who looked a little grotesque.

A ginormious stack of small rocks was in front of the kids. Though it wobbled somewhat, it did not collapse as it moved down and then up. At the stack's bottom, between the last rock and the ground, was Buttercup, the black-haired, green-themed Powerpuff Girl. Floating near her were the other two: Blossom, eyes and dress pink, her hair red, and Bubbles, eyes and dress blue, her hair blond.

Buttercup grinned at the attention. 'Seventy-Six rocks!' she yelled elatedly.

All the watching kids cheered. 'Yes!' said Floyd. He had a oddly-shaped head, like that of Beavis in a way. 'That's a new record!'

'Keep it up!' said his identical twin, Lloyd, pushing forward two more small rocks. 'Hit Seventy-Eight!'

'She'll never get there!' fretted Elmer, a pale boy with glasses.

'Just you wait, Elmer!' said Buttercup cooly. Blossom and Bubbles picked the rocks off the ground, hovering up to the stack's top. 'I'll get it!'

'Do it!' grunted Mitch Mitchelson, one of Buttercup closest friends.

'You got it, Mitch!' Buttercup nodded. Blossom and Bubbles placed the two rocks on the rock stack. As they floated down, Buttercup lowered her arms to ground level, thereby lowering herself and the rock stack by two inches.

'Yeah!' she grunted, slowly pushing herself back up. The stack started to wobble a little. Buttercup swayed a bit, trying to keep it from falling over. 'Yeah!' All the watching kids, plus Bubbles and Blossom, had their attention glued. Buttercup managed to get the stack back to a steady level, and it stopped wobbling.

'Bear with me,' she mumbled. Concentrating her power, she pushed her arms back up, completing the press-up.

Blossom and Bubbles broke into cheers, as did the kids. Mitch ran up to Buttercup, excited. 'She did it!' said Elmer in surprise.

'Swell job, Buttercup!' commented Mitch. He slapped her shoulder in enthusiasm. Buttercup toppled over from this, the rock stack falling out from above her. Before they impacted, though, Blossom and Bubbles shot down, whisking the kids to safety before the small rocks impacted.

They put the kids down to ground again. The kids swarmed around Buttercup, who took in the praise. It was then that a beeping noise interrupted them. Blossom instantly saw what – inside the classroom, a red and white phone, with big dots that resembled eyes and a nose along with a fake mouth. And it was ringing.

Blossom dashed inside, scopping it up. 'Blossom here,' she said. Mumbled words came from the receiver, too faint for anyone else to hear.

'On our way, Mayor!' Slamming down the hotline phone, she dashed back outside, shooting up into the sky, away from Pokey Oaks.

Seeing that Blossom was leaving, Bubbles shot up after her. 'Gotta go, see you later!' she waved to the kids as she departed. They cheered back.

Buttercup detatched herself from the praise and trailed after her sisters.

'You'll gather those up for me, right?' she yelled to the kids as she departed.

That last sentence struck the kids instantly. They looked around at the seventy-eight rocks scattered across the playground, realising that it would take several minutes to gather them up.

In Townsville's center, it was noisy, for there were many cars, and thus many vibrating engines and beeped horns. Overhead flew the Powerpuff Girls.

'So what did Mayor say was the trouble?' asked Buttercup as they soared.

'He just said he needed to see us right away,' responded Blossom. Buttercup geared herself up, forming two fists as they zoned in to City Hall.

'Go, Powerpuff Girls!' yelled a passing bystander, Mr. Green, who had long horns and was more kind then his somewhat monstrous appearance might have suggested.

* * *

The girls streamed through into the Mayor's office, anticipation on their faces. They skidded to a floating halt, Buttercup looking around eagerly.

The girls finally looked forward – and stopped perfectly still, disbelieving shock crawling its way onto their faces.

The Mayor was in his chair. He was a short man, wth white hair and a moustache, one eye clenched shut and a monacle over the other, along with his usual top hat. The thing was, he was struggling with a jar of pickles, his hand calsped over the lid. His frantic attempts were getting him nowhere, except for a sweaty face. Bubbles and Buttercup darted their eyes to each other, exchanging bemused glances, while Blossom floated over.

'Pickles! Pickles! Pickles!' Mayor continued his attempts at getting the lid off, while Blossom floated next to him. It was only when she tapped his shoulder that he noticed her arm stretched out.

Mayor handed over his pickle jar. One quick lid unscrewing and it was handed back to him a second later.

'Thanks Blossom!' said Mayor, popping a pickle in his mouth. As Blossom floated back around between Bubbles and Buttercup, he set the jar down.

The girls waited. Mayor chewed his pickle in his mouth, over and over, leaving it uncertain as to when he would swallow. Still the girls kept waiting.

Bubbles raised a hand, opening her mouth. However, Mayor interrupted what she was about to say by pointing his finger upwards. Bubbles slowly lowered her hand down, while Buttercup folded her arms in irritation.

Mayor finally swallowed, leaving a smile that was distinguishable through his moustache.

'So,' he said, clasping his hands together and looking at Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. 'What can I do for you girls?'

The girls were left dumbfounded. Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged the same bemused glances as before. 'Uh, Mayor,' began Blossom slowly, yet with some authority. 'You called us here a minute ago.'

'I did?' said Mayor blankly. Buttercup slapped her arm to her face.

'Oh, that's right, I did!' said Mayor suddenly, regrasping the girls' attention. They looked up. 'I wanted to tell you girls something important!'

The girls again waited for Mayor to say something, but no words came from his mouth, his blank expression having crawled back onto his face.

'What is it, Mayor?' shouted out Buttercup, her patience dropping fast.

'I wanted to tell you girls that…' Here Mayor lost his train of thought. He began scratching his head, thinking hard. 'I wanted to tell you.. what was…'

'What the Mayor is trying to say,' said Ms. Bellum, Mayor's secretary, as she walked up, 'is that all of Townsville is repaired as of five minutes ago.'

'That's great!' said Bubbles, piping up. Blossom and Buttercup also smiled themselves a little.

'I know!' said Mayor happily. 'It seems like Mojo and those monkeys only left yesterday!'

For the third time, the girls were in complete disblief at the Mayor's oblivious stupidity.

'Mayor,' said Blossom, with her signature authority, 'it was yesterday.'

'Yeah, that's why I said it seemed like yesterday,' said Mayor, with no awareness to what Blossom had implied.

'Is that it?' asked Buttercup, clearly eager to get back to her rock stack.

'Oh no,' said Mayor, with a tone that suggested non-existent intelligence. 'Since there's no longer any threat to Townsville, there's no need for the hotline anymore.'

His sentence almost didn't register due to the unintentionally casual way in which he said it. The girls were left momentarily tongue-tied.

'Wha… What?' said Bubbles slowly, barley speaking. Blossom was completely silent. Buttercup, however, was not.

'Are you crazy?' Buttercup almost exploded, leaping into the air above Mayor's desk. He shrunk back timidly. 'We gotta fight crime!'

'That's what we do!' added in Bubbles sweetly. 'We're the Powerpuff Girls!'

'Aw,' said Mayor sweetly, 'I know that, girls. But you've after changed many villains good! With the rest gone, there isn't going to be much crime.'

'Leave the hotline up anyway!' said Buttercup frantically, almost in a panic. 'You never know what might happen!'

Mayor paused in thought, humming as he considered what Buttercup had said. All five people present were deep in thought, considering the matter.

'What do you think, Blossom?' said Ms. Bellum camly, turning her red hair-covered head towards the Powerpuff leader. Her sisters turned too.

'Well…' Blossom truly was at a loss for words on the matter. On one hand, Mayor had a point, there wasn't likely to be any more crime the police couldn't handle. On the other hand, no hotline meant no crime fighting…

'Maybe…' began Blossom. 'Maybe we could leave it up for a while, and…'

Buttercup looked even more hyper at this point. Chosing her words carefully, and noting Buttercup's hungry expression, Blossom pressed on.

'…And see what the crime's like, then make a decision,' finished Blossom, keeping her trademark authority in her voice, however vain it currently was.

A brief pause followed, in which no one moved or made a sound.

'That's a good idea, Blossom!' said Mayor brightly, smiling at the red-haired girl. 'You're quite the smart young lady!'

Aw, shucks, Mayor,' said Blossom, blushing in embarasment. Beside her, Buttercup clenched her hand into a fist, mouthing a silent "Yes!"

'I saw that, Buttercup,' said Blossom, grinning. Buttercup's response was to fold her arms and don her trademark scowl, but she couldn't help but let it form into a grin too.

* * *

All was not well on the Elemoto's planet.

In the palace's basement, the three Rowdyruff Boys floated in front of a sparkling energy cage, the yellow energy containing the three Fates.

One was of a short height, not much taller then the Ruffs. This Fate, Atropos, seemed to have the toughest attitude.

The one on the other side, Lachesis, was taller. While Atropos had green skin, Lachesis was more of a blue colour. She seemed to be of a lighter personality, although that wasn't currently the case.

The middle one, Clotho, was the tallest, having skin not far off from human skin. She was clearly the group's leader, and the one in charge.

'Trapping aliens for fun… is really fun!' yelled Brick gleefully to the ceiling.

'Yeah!' said Boomer and Butch instantly afterwards. The Fates had no response except to stare back.

Nearby, there was a large and wide deep pit. It was dominated by a gigantic energy cage, the sizzling yellow bars giving off a glow so powerful that anything in the cage was blocked from view.

The ex-heir floated down near the Fates, leering at them in their cage. As he floated closer, the Rowdyruffs drew back. It was a stare down between three seers and one demon.

'Well, Fates,' he said softly, in his high-pitched voice, 'it seems your abilities to look into the future were not so good after all.'

The Fates lowered their eyelids, glaring back. 'We shall see, Him,' said Atropos quietly.

'_You'll see, old hags!'_ said Him fiercly. Floating away a foot or two, he gestured to the glowing and sparkling pit. _'Your precious Elemotos are trapped, and I'm running the pedestal here!'_

Him hovered over the pit. Grinning evilly, he lifted his claw up, grasping a flask. The flask looked evil, as did the spooky liquid bubbling inside, a deadly poision purple. He positioned his face over the pit, looking down into it. The energy cage illuminated him, his smirk more apparent then ever.

'Enjoy your last moments of freedom!' he taunted happily, before he tipped his claw over. The flask turned with his claw, the liquid falling into the deep pit. It fell harmlessly through the sparkling energy bars and out of sight.

Him leaned back up, a more subtle grin on his face, folding his claws behind him. The Fates, although unable to see the pit's depths, leaned as close as they could, eye stalks extending out. Brick, Boomer and Butch floated beside Him, lookiing down into the pit with curiosity. They waited…

When roars, three almighty roars, responded, shaking the very earth of the structure. The Fates almost jumped in surprise. Brick did jump, while Boomer and Butch ducked behind their brother. Him was the only one who didn't react, clearly having expected that.

'Isn't that so much better?' said Him in his falsetto voice into the pit, holding his claws out to his side. 'Now, I'll let you out of there, on one condition.'

Him dropped his falsetto voice, getting more angry. _'Will you swear allegiance to me?'_

The air trembled with anticipation. Boomer and Butch peeked around Brick a little, curiosity overtaking their fear. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos extended their eye stalks even more, their bodies almost touching their energy cage. Everyone waited...

'_YES!_' came three loud, booming responses from the depths of the pit.

The Fates gasped in horror, their worst fears realised. The Rowdyruffs, on the other hand, looked relieved, Boomer and Butch floating out from behind their brother. And Him was nothing short of ecstatic.

'Excellent!' He curled his claws together, moving them around each other carefully. 'Before I use you for galactic domination, time for a little test-run!'

Him looked up, his attention no longer held by the changed Elemotos. His face curved again, showcasing a new idea he had just formed.

'_And I know just the place…'_ snarled Him softly.

* * *

At dawn, on the ocean off of Townsville, a building-sized oval spaceship soared over the churning waves. Red and dominating, it's thrusters whirred with galactic energy as it moved through the low sky.

Inside, many monkeys filled the spaceship's chambers. They all were speaking English, and along with seeming human, all wore blue costumes, purple capes, belts, white gloves and boots, and curved head helmets.

'Okay,' chuckled a proboscis monkey, sporting his species' trademark long nose. Several other monkeys were listening, though with little intent. 'So, I have the banana in my hand, right?' He was struggling not to laugh and notably failing. 'And then, right, as I leave, he takes a taco out, and – and –'

'Shut it, Hacha!' grunted a spherical red monkey, glaring. Hacha Chacha stopped, frowning as he shrunk down. 'We get the picture!'

'Yeah, Hacha,' added in a gorilla with a large head. 'The banana and taco jokes were funny the first hundred times.' All the monkeys in that corner moved off to other groups, grunting and mumbling.

Alone, Hacha was silent. He looked down at the floor. Seeing his green face against his orange body, his eyelids dropped, longing seeming to shine from within.

In the cockpit, only four monkeys were present. Talking were a Japanese maraque, a tall forest chimpanzee, a huge mountain gorilla, and a bonobo with a curved chin and gold cymbals attached to his back. They were in deep confrence, occasionally darting glances to the controls.

Manning those controls in the pilot's seat was an ordinary chimpanzee. Although dressed the same as the others, he looked a little different in the face. As his hairy arms manned the lever sticks, thereby moving them over the ocean, he found himself looking down.

In the sleek curves of the control panel, his own face and head helmet were reflected back, crystal-clear. Unusually, his eyes were curved neither in anger nor malice, but in gloom.

Slowly, he pulled the spaceship to a stationary stop. Letting go of the controls, he opened his mouth a little. Against the black and green of his fur and skin, he looked down at his reflection. He remained still, yet there was a certain movement about him. Almost of… lonliness.

'What are you doing, Mojo?' Turning, the chimpanzee saw the other monkeys standing nearby. The bonobo had spoken.

'N – Nothing.' Turning back to the controls, Mojo Jojo diverted his visual attention, ignoring the others.

'Come on, Mojo,' said the macaque dimly. He paced around to Mojo's left. 'We're not dumb. We have Chemical X in us too.'

'Hota's right,' mumbled the tall chimpanzee, leaning around Mojo's other side. 'We, uh, know something's on your, uh, mind.'

'Blah-Blah, please!' Whipping around, Mojo threw his arms up in frustration. 'I do not wish to discuss the matter any further. That is to say, I would rather you, Hota, Ka-Ching and Rocko left me alone to contemplate my thoughts by distancing and relocating yourselves somewhere in this galactic vehicle other then the cockpit, for that is where you are currently are, and I wish for that to be otherwise.'

Mojo turned back to the controls, looking grim. Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching shrugged at his fellows, before he began to move, followed by Blah-Blah Blah-Blah and Hota Wota. Rocko Socko, however, stayed, towering over Mojo from behind.

'Where are we going, Mojo?'

Rocko's question made the other three stop, looking back. Mojo too paused in his actions. Slowly, he sighed, before he swung his chair around to face his four acquaintences.

'If I knew the answer to your question,' Mojo said, 'I would give you that answer. However, that is not possible, for that is what I myself have been contemplating.'

Cha-Ching darted a slightly shocked expression towards Blah-Blah before he strode forward, his cymbal clasps swinging with him.

'All I can say is this,' said Mojo. He stood up from his seat, looking at the others. 'After everything I've been through, I need a break. From everything. I am therefore planning to settle down, away from unfair eyes, such that I may gather myself. You can choose to join me, although I am not stopping you leaving, and will gladly drop you all off if that is the case.'

All four monkeys were wordless. Apart from stutters from Blah-Blah, there was silence from Mojo's last words. Satsified, Mojo began to turn.

As he did so, though, the strangest whirling noise resonated. Mojo, Cha-Ching, Rocko, Blah-Blah and Hota turned to look through the cockpit's vast window – and went instantly stiff.

Through the window, a dimensional rift had opened over the ocean. As the visible dimensions swirled around inside, making the nearby water churn, a chilling roar emanated from within. The volume was intense enough to make Blah-Blah scurry behind Rocko's towering torso. Though briefly frozen, Mojo swiftly grabbed the spaceship's microphone.

'Everyone,' he breathed, 'we have a situation up here. Hurry, make haste, rapidly transport yourselves to the cockpit.' Just as he finished his sentence, another roar echoed from the portal's direction. Mojo and the four looked back to it, another surprise shoving shock onto their faces.

Downward from the rift came a chilling breath of ice. The instant it hit the ocean, the water was frozen solid. Within seconds, all the water within several yards was ice. The ice breath stopped once it's task was done. Yet as it did, a shadow started to emerge from the portal.

In the spaceship, Mojo looked around wildly, until he spotted a sleek, semi-transparent button on the controls. Hesitating not for an instant, he hit it.

Outside the spaceship, it's red surface swiftly began blending into the sky and ocean in every direction. Within seconds, it was shielded from sight.

Mojo and the others breathed freely. As the other monkeys entered the cockpit, everyone directed their attention to the rift.

The shadow gave way to a full shape, as a berg-like foot of ice stepped out onto the frozen water. The air stiffened as it shifted, another foot following.

'_Freeze… Townsville_!' Rolo Ovo, the spherical red monkey, and Bonzo Bango, the big-headed gorilla, trembled back from the freezing voice. As the feet moved further, a second breath of ice blew down from above the feet, freezing more water. Concurrently, a second shape arose from the rift.

A curved, smooth foot came out next. Electricity zizzled around this foot of steel and an arm, another foot stepping from the rupture. They moved behind the icy hulk, each step shaking the ice.

'_Fry… Townsville_!' Various gibbons, the Go-Go Patrol, and many small jetpacked chimpanzees, the Doot-Daa-Doot Daa-Doo-Doos, all shuddered from the menace in this monstrous voice. To few of the monkey's surprise, a third shape was behind the sizzling swinger.

Out of the rift sloshed a chunky hulk of lava. Though unfixed, he still took a physical form similar to the others. As he lifted a lava-dripping foot forward, the ice he was on started to melt.

'_Melt… Townsville_!' Wacko Smacko and Pappy Wappy, two face-slapping monkeys, thought the latter was significantly older, shuddered from the low menace. As the lava sloshed off the first ice chunk, said ice melted, leaving a hole in the freezing water. His pace was such that he remained on solid ice. The rift then suddenly closed up, less then a minute after it had arrived.

These feet of ice, electric steel and lava transported bodies of those respective elements over the ice, water being frozen by the pack's leader and melting again by the lava at the back. As big as the spaceship together, they moved briskly, heading under the invisible spaceship.

In the spaceship's cockpit, there was chaos. The more timid monkeys were running amok, while the calmer ones were at stations around the bubble. Mojo just stared as the elementals moved under.

'What are those things?' chirped a tiny red chipmunk, jumping everywhere.

'I don't know, Cruncha,' piped a high-pitched mandrill in a chair. He pushed a button, and several red bars popped up, all elongated and beeping red.

'I don't believe it, Killa!' squealed a dozen Doot-Daa-Doots, hovering around and above Killa Drilla. 'Their energy levels are off the charts!'

'And they're headed straight for Townsville,' said several Go-Go gibbons, grouped by Cha-Ching as he brought up some navagational information.

Cha-Ching then whipped around to everyone at large. Clasping his gold cymbals, he bashed them together twice, the resulting noise bringing quiet.

'The Powerpuff Girls won't stand a chance against them,' said Cha-Ching briskly. 'According to the energy meters, they're virtually indestructible.'

Talk instantly returned to the monkeys. Rocko and Rolo huddled together, while every Go-Go gibbon and Doot-Daa-Doot chatted one-to-two.

Making his way through this, Hacha came up to Mojo. Mojo was paying little attention to the bubble hubble. He had returned to looking at his reflection in the control panel. Though similar, something was different. His face seemed to contain hints of doubt, and… questioning.

'What do we do, Mojo?' asked Hacha. The question made Mojo's ears perk up, though he didn't move otherwise. Simultaneously, the bubble hubble ceased instantly, everyone turning to Hacha.

'Do?' Rocko stepped up to Hacha, glowering. Hacha gulped, his two-and-a-half feet height paling to Rocko's seven-feet stature. 'Are you bonkers, you banana addict? Once they're gone, we continue on!'

'I'm with Rocko on this,' said Bonzo, standing beside his bigger companion. 'I don't remember anyone in Townsville ever helping us in the zoo!'

Mojo slowly looked up. In the reflection, he slowly raised his eyes, something beginning to dawn on his face.

'Don't suggest anything in future, Hacha,' said Hota fairly, but firmly. 'For your own good.'

Hacha looked around, everyone glaring. He looked down, much sadness on his face behind his hooter. His eyes started to wobble with water…

'No.' A hand clasped Hacha's shoulder, pulling him back up to full height. Turning, Hacha saw that it was Mojo, of all monkeys. And he looked set.

'We are going to do something,' said Mojo. Many monkeys stared and blinked. Rocko scoffed sideways, making a lone Doot-Daa-Doot fly away.

'You're, um, with him on, uh, this, Mojo?' enquired Blah-Blah slowly.

'Do not get me wrong, everyone,' said Mojo. 'I have no intention of providing assistance in any kind, shape or form to Townsville. But I am of the opinion that we owe something to Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.'

'The Powerpuff Girls?' said Cruncha, curently perched atop Rolo's head.

'They did open our eyes up to a spectrum of light,' said Mojo curtly.

'More like tears of revelation,' muttered Wacko to Pappy, who sniggered back. Many of the monkeys were still doubtful, looking unsure.

'I know what you are all thinking,' said Mojo. Many were caught off guard in surprise. 'It will not be necessary for us to have to go to the Girls, or even head back to Townsville. We shall stop those titans right here.'

Slowly, murmurs started up again, but murmurs of assent this time.

'You know, Mojo,' said Cha-Ching, striding closer, 'that is something I'm actually game for.'

'Count me in too!' grunted Rocko. He moved forward, shoving Hacha aside. 'I'm willing to kick a little electric butt!'

'Don't forget fire and ice,' chorused the Go-Go Patrol, swinging by the room's ceiling. Gradually, more monkeys began moving up to Mojo.

Hacha watched from the side as everyone congregated around Mojo. He looked at the smooth floor, his own face shining back. He let out a low sigh.

'How are we going to destroy them, Mojo?' asked Cha-Ching. 'They're invincible, remember?'

'Correct, Ka-Ching,' responded Mojo. Cha-Ching blinked, not sure he had heard correctly. 'We cannot terminate them. However, I know of a way to neutralize them, and we are standing in everything we require.' Mojo dramatically gestured to the control panel behind his cape.

'Technology beats elements!' hooted various Doot-Daa-Doots, hovering around the ceiling, fists clenched as they wooped.

'Pay attention, everyone,' whispered Mojo with authority. They leaned closer, the taller ones crouching down. 'Here's what we're going to do…'

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 00:29-10:51 (NTSC); 00:28-10:25 (PAL)**

**Next Chapter Title: Monkeys Over Monsters**


	2. Chapter 2: Monkeys Over Monsters

A/N: Apart from apologies for the delay, for this thing is becoming very hard to write (most scenes are initially 50% longer then the final cut - I shortened them down because the exposition was taking too long), I just want to say that this chapter is where the inciting incident happens, and thus when the actual plot gets rolling.  
Hopefully the next chapter won't take three months to post. That's my goal. The finished fic will be fifteen chapters, by the way.

* * *

**CHAPTER II: MONKEYS OVER MONSTERS**

The frozen ice shuddered, a shock resonating such that the chilly water around its perimeter shook. The tops of Townsville's skyscrapers could be seen over the horizon. Another shudder followed, something stepping closer.

The pairs of iceberg feet, steel feet and lava feet moved in succession, monstrous voices emanating from above these bases.

As this chuck continued chugging, the air seemed to ripple with a whoosh, passing over the bodies above the feet. Though they paused, it was brief, for the bodies continued moving straightaway.

Way ahead of the still expanding frozen water, the air stirred up directly above a churning stretch of ocean.

Inside the spaceship, a gloved hand pushed a lever forward, pressing a red button.

Above the ocean, a beam of energy with an enormous radius shot downwards. It forced it's way through the sea, pushing all water backwards. The beam was approaching the rocky floor in seconds.

The gloved hand pulled the lever back marginally. Simultaneously, the beam's radius shrank a fraction just as it reached the floor, starting to create a pit, though the water-free column remained.

Another gloved hand with a cymbal nearby pressed a button on a keyboard. A timer that read 2:00 popped up on a monitor, clocking to 1:59. The first gloved hand pulled the lever back to static position, causing the beam to vanish into nothing, leaving a pit about 100 feet deep at the short ocean floor.

On the spaceship's underside, a circular hatch unsealed. The Go-Go Patrol, arms linked around each other, dropped down from the hatch. Rocko, Rolo and Bonzo kept the peak gibbon secure inside the hole.

The gibbon line stopped falling just two inches from the ocean floor. The lowest gibbon let go, landing gently. He placed a small steel device by the pit's perimeter, aligning its lens to point towards the hole's center. He paced a foot further, placing a second device down, moving on.

The ice breath, getting ever closer, froze more water, the feet stepping closer. Mojo and Cha-Ching watched the timer intently as it ticked to 1:29.

The gibbon finished his circle, placing the last device down. He grabbed onto the nearby Go-Go line, which was instantly raised up. The devices now completely enclosed the hole into the deep pit.

Mojo, followed by Cha-Ching, ran into the beam room, where all the others were. Rocko, Rolo and Bonzo heaved the last Go-Go gibbons through the hole.

'Those of you who feel up to it,' said Mojo, holding out small spheres with tiny red buttons on them, 'take one. You will know what to do.'

Swift snatching followed, as the braver monkeys grabbed devices. Hacha shot a hand into the scramble, managing to take the last one.

He brought the black sphere close, unbelieving at his luck. An astonished gaze plastered his face as he beheld it. For once, he would get to do something –

Another hand seized Hacha's sphere. Reacting, he turned to see Rolo, looking at the sphere the exact same way he had been.

Hacha instantly started for Rolo. Rolo, without looking, stuck his right foot out, causing Hacha to trip. His ecstatic look didn't change.

Hacha sat up, seeing Rolo walk back to the main group. Hacha sunk his head down, his eyelids lowering, a telling frown on his face.

'Okay,' said Mojo to the assembly. 'Doot-Daa-Doot Daa-Doo-Doos?' The jet-packed chimpanzees looked up at being addressed by name, a rare occurrence. 'You need to fly everyone to a safe distance, now! We have only a minute.' Every Doot-Daa-Doot saluted. They began to flutter around the others, grasping them by the shoulders and hovering through the hole.

Mojo turned and saw, with surprise, that Cha-Ching was making no effort to move. 'You are staying?' asked Mojo.

'I'm with you, Mojo,' said Cha-Ching firmly. 'I trust you completely.'

'Me too!' They turned to see Hacha standing behind them. The crowd of monkeys congregating around the hole was shrinking rapidly. 'You stuck by me, and I'm gonna do the same!'

'Thanks Hacha,' said Mojo, grinning towards the banana-lover. Cha-Ching also gave Hacha a look of approval, making him feel better. Two was a small start, but it was a start!

Lava sloshed over more ice, melting behind him. The next ice breath went all the way to the circular ravine, freezing a lump of the water column.

The Doot-Daa-Doot's hovered every monkey away from the spaceship, outside of the column's perimeter. While most required only two monkeys to lift them, Bonzo had three, Rolo five, and Rocko a whopping ten. More then half of the Doot-Daa-Doot's were carrying the Go-Go Patrol line.

Back inside, the last Doot-Daa-Doot left with Cruncha in tow, leaving Mojo, Hacha, Cha-Ching, and half a dozen Doot-Daa-Doot's.

'We must head back to the cockpit!' ordered Mojo. The group turned helmet and ran out of the hatch room.

The spaceship made a rapid turn away from the deep column. The feet reached the pit's edge, some lava dripping down into the gorge. The body of lava remained still, still churning, before he and his fellows started to move themselves around the pit instead.

Mojo steered the spaceship around, now behind the monsters. He jerked the controls forward, moving it in their direction. Hacha and Cha-Ching watched, one Doot-Daa-Doot grasping a shoulder each. Outside the spaceship, all the monkeys observed from a safe distance, kept afloat by the Doot-Daa-Doot's. They all had oddly tense looks on their faces.

The feet of ice, steel and lava moved more... Mojo pushed the joysticks further, looking resolute…

'Now!' he yelled, slamming the transparent button. The six Doot-Daa-Doot's twirled and zoomed the three out the cockpit exit.

Outside, the spaceship turned visible. The figures stopped, and grunted from above their torsos upon seeing the spaceship, but it was too late.

Just as Mojo, Hacha, and Cha-Ching were whisked through the hole, the spaceship rammed the lava body. He was knocked straight into the body of electric steel behind him, and him into the ice body. All four big masses toppled over the column edge, falling as one, lava fragments flying past the spaceship in the fall.

By the pit, the three, yelling, screaming titans fell through the hole, while the spaceship smashed off the side, seriously dented.

'Now!' said Mojo to the others, hovering closer. Every monkey in possession of a sphere pressed a red button in sequence.

The small devices around the pit shot lasers out, each one meeting up with another on the other side. Within two seconds, a glowing red grid covered the pit up. Mojo, Hacha and Cha-Ching joined the other observing monkeys.

Roars emanated from the pit. A steel hand reached up, but was pushed back by the red lasers, which sparked dangerously upon contact. Only a second passed before bolts of ice, electricity and lava shot at the lasers, but these too were absorbed and reflected. The roars turned to deep cringes, the attacks vanishing.

The timer, now outside of the smashed spaceship, clocked to 0:00. The water instantly collapsed, deluging the ravine. However, the lasers kept water from getting within a foot of the pit.

Mojo and the others watched as the column vanished, the ocean settling back to normal.

'Good job, everyone,' said Mojo from where he was kept afloat. 'We have succeeded in the task we set out to accomplish, complete and otherwise realize!' Most of them broke into cheers and whoops, though the Doot-Daa-Doot's took care to retain their grips.

'Did you, uh,' said Blah-Blah quietly, 'enjoy, uh, doing good, Mojo?'

'Good?' Mojo whipped around to Blah-Blah. 'What are you talking about? We merely repaid a debt to the Powerpuff Girls. I did nothing heroic today, and I do not see that changing any time soon!'

'What were you saying about settling down?' asked Cha-Ching from Mojo's other side.

'Oh, yes,' said Mojo. He turned around, and pointed in the direction they had originally being going. 'Onward!' All the Doot-Daa-Doot's moved, taking them south.

Within seconds, they were all gone. The water remained still, churning a little. The air could be heard…

A portal suddenly opened, though it was human-sized. Him hovered out, an ecstatic look plastering his red face.

It vanished the instant he saw that there was nothing to see. _'What?' _He turned his face from left to right, taking in that there was only water in sight, no ice, electricity, or lava.

'_No!'_ snarled Him heavily. He growled heavily, gnashing his teeth. His curved arms moved up and down with his breathing, looking angrier then in his story.

'I spent all this time harnessing energy to control those Elemotos,' said Him in his high voice, though still with menace, _'and someone goes and entraps them?' _Him snarled even deeper, showing that he meant true business, if he hadn't already.

'_If I ever get my claws on the one who –'_

'Can we go cause sum distructeon?' asked three voices from behind Him. Whipping around, he saw that Brick, Boomer and Butch were there, looking up for approval, big smirks on their face.

'_Fine!'_ hissed Him. The Rowdyruffs recoiled, until they grasped what Him had said, laughing once they had realized. 'I'll even give you some tools to help.'

Him turned back around, looking away from the thrilled boys. His pupils darted forwards, glaring at nothing in particular.

'_Something might as well attack Townsville today,_' muttered Him.

* * *

The morning glimmered over the neighborhood, Townsville looking as bright as ever. A square house rested on one driveway, the second floor sporting three circular windows.

Inside was a bedroom donned in pink. Resting upon a white stand by one wall was another hotline, identical to the one in Pokey Oaks.

Buttercup shot up facing the phone. She eyed it closely, a smile on her face as she hovered, waiting.

The phone remained still, it's red nose staying unlit, no sound resonating from it.

'Agh!' yelled Buttercup, clenching her eyes and throwing her arms up. 'There's got to be something happening in Townsville right now!'

'There's more to life then saving the day, Buttercup,' said Bubbles, floating up. She had Octi, a stuffed purple toy octopus, clasped under her arms.

'What?' countered Buttercup. Bubbles recoiled slightly. 'What could possibly be more important then saving the day?'

Bubbles held up Octi in front of her, smiling.

Buttercup was stunned for about half a second, before she smacked Octi out of Bubbles' hands. He fell and landed on the carpeted floor.

'Buttercup!' said Blossom, zooming up to them. She glared at her raven-haired sister. 'What did you do that for?'

'She was asking for it,' countered Buttercup again, crossing her arms and looking away. Bubbles glanced from Buttercup to the fallen Octi, looking tearful.

'Buttercup,' said Blossom. She grabbed her sister's shoulder, and turned Buttercup to face her. Buttercup still looked annoyed.

Blossom had her trademark stern look about her, which was enough to make Buttercup's angry look soften slightly.

Blossom dropped her stern look, floating to the side enough for Buttercup to see the tearful Bubbles. 'Buttercup,' said Blossom clearly, 'maybe Octi means as much to Bubbles as saving the day does to you.' Buttercup's mouth opened as she realized.

Buttercup stared at the tearful Bubbles, her own face softening, before she shot down. Bubbles opened her eyes slowly, no longer whimpering.

Buttercup returned with Octi. She held him out to Bubbles, looking mildly apologetic.

Giggling, Bubbles took Octi. She dashed forward, embracing Buttercup in a hug. Buttercup returned the hug, laughing softly with Bubbles.

The hotline started beeping right there. The girls looked up, the shrill noise attracting their attention. Blossom shot down, picking it up.

'Hello?' she said. Rapid, panicky words came from the receiver, making Blossom recoil slightly.

'I knew there would be something!' said Buttercup to Bubbles, who shrugged, putting Octi down on the bed.

Blossom hung up, whipping around. 'Girls, there's a monster! Approaching the nuclear plant!'

'Yes!' said Buttercup confidently, looking forward, eyes crossed. 'It is on!'

'Let's go!' yelled Blossom. She zipped out the window, followed by her sisters. They curved right just outside the window, zooming away from their house, their colored trails fading behind them.

* * *

The alarm bell inside the plant was ringing rapidly. By the cliff outside, a startling bellow made the Amoeba Boys jump back, yelping. Bossman, Junior and Slim looked up in frozen fear.

Out of the fog over the nearby sea lumbered a ginormous brute. Slime covered the monster's whole body, metal bits poking out. It resembled a giant slug with two bulky arms.

Inside the robot, the three Rowdyruff Boys sat at three chairs in the cockpit, laughing their heads off.

'Okay guys,' commanded Brick. 'Let's get those energy tanks!' All three boys pushed the levers forward.

Outside, the machine lumbered forward, sloshing it's way over the cliff. Many were fleeing in panic.

'Whoa,' said the Boogie Man, clad in his usual disco gear. 'That is one oversized parasite, bro.'

'Hey!' said the disgusting man that was Roach Coach beside him. They went pale when the robot's shadow loomed over them, turning and running as fast as they could.

Sedusa ran sideways as the monster's right claw shot out, grasping a large fuel tank from the side of a twin funnel. It pulled back, wrenching the tank out. Her hair grabbed rubble that almost hit her as she fled, tossing the debris aside, though her panicky look didn't leave her face.

The monster of a machine slouched back to the seaside cliff, four tanks grasped under its arms. Watching citizens gasped as it stopped, sticking the first two cisterns to it's back, where they locked into place, helped by the gunk.

'That's all of them,' said Brick inside the robot, moving the sticks to attach the third and fourth.

'Can't believe those lame girls didn't even show up,' groaned Butch sourly.

They then heard yells. They turned, their super hearing picking it up. The robot too turned, its slimy surface creaking as its eyes looked north, where something was zipping nearer. Over the mountain cliff, three shapes were flying closer.

It was The Powerpuff Girls. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

'Let's do this!' squealed Bubbles, looking ready. Blossom looked determined, while Buttercup looked set.

As they approached the outcrop, Buttercup dove downwards into the rock, her sisters flying overhead. Buttercup dove a spiraling tunnel through the rock face, fragments and debris flying past her, though she wasn't fazed in the slightest by it.

She burst out of the mountainside, curving back downwards, her sisters beside her again. Though Blossom was usually in the middle, Buttercup actions had her in the middle here. Clearly delighted, looking from Blossom to Bubbles, she smirked, grunting happily, all three having fists clenched as they approached.

They pulled up at the last moment, a mere foot from the ground and thirty feet from the astonished monster. Bubbles flipped herself around in a twirl, looking happy yet ready for battle. Blossom pushed her feet off the ground, floating back to her standard central position. And Buttercup dramatically punched herself up, looking the most battle-set of the three. Finishing, they stopped still, glaring forward at their slug of an enemy.

All the nearby Townies cheered and yelled. 'The Powerpuff Girls!' exclaimed Talking Dog, a black-spotted white puppy.

'About time they showed up!' exclaimed Butch inside the machine, grasping the controls harder.

'We gonna fight em, bro?' queried Boomer to Brick.

'You bet we are!' said Brick. 'We'll show we're tougher then those pathetic excuses for superheroes!'

The girls stayed floating still, glaring at the robot.

'Okay girls,' said Blossom, observing its structure. 'This thing's slow, but sturdy. We've got to retrieve those tanks!'

'And save those people!' added in Bubbles.

'Then we open a can of whoop-butt on that dumb smelly monster!' finished Buttercup strongly. Her sisters nodded earnestly.

The slimy robot glared harder, lunging forward, raising its claws.

'Let's go!' ordered Blossom, the girls shooting forward.

The robot slashed out at Blossom and Bubbles. They curved left and right, shooting around instead. This left Buttercup zooming straight for the robot.

Taking it by surprise, she locked her own arms against its claws. It was pushed back, Buttercup still thrusting.

'Yeah,' yelled Slim as encouragingly as he could, which was still meek, oozing beside Bossman and Junior.

Blossom and Bubbles drifted down to a cistern on it's back. They grasped it, and pulled. However, the gunk had it stuck fast.

'It won't budge!' wined Bubbles as they struggled.

The monster broke through Buttercup, knocking her backwards, and stumbling forward in the momentum. The tank the other two had been struggling with broke free. They moved back in the air, retaining their grip.

The Rowdyruffs recoiled, looking around in a flurry.

'I think we just lost a tank,' said Boomer in slow confusion.

'Don't worry!' yelled Brick. 'We've still got three left!'

The robot swung around. Growling deeply, it started towards Bubbles and Blossom.

Blossom gasped, darting off with the tank. The citizens were already fleeing as it started for Bubbles. She looped around as its tail lashed out, barley missing her.

Recuperating, Bubbles noticed, with distress, that the Amoeba Boys had stumbled, looking up in horror. Not hesitating, she dove down, just as the robot lashed another claw out.

She grasped Bossman under an arm, Junior and Slim under her other arm, the claw just missing them. She ducked left, avoiding a goop of slime; forward, missing the front of its body; right, averting another claw strike, and finally out of range, all the time the amoebas blowing in the fast movement.

She set them down several yards away. 'Thanks Bubbles!' said Bossman upliftingly, grinning at her.

'No problem!' smiled Bubbles, shooting back to the battle. 'Get to safety, boys!'

Bubbles struck the machine's left arm, then it's right arm. She zipped back and forth between the two, dealing out light strikes that kept it stunned.

Buttercup quickly returned, aiming for it's back. She closed her eyes, an uninterrupted set of laser shots shooting out. These hit the layer of mucus around one tank. As Buttercup flew up and around briskly, the laser eyes rapidly began cutting the tank free.

The robot recovered quickly enough to move its claw before Bubbles struck. She shot past instead, out of scope. It swerved around, just as Buttercup finished cutting the tank free. The monster's veer shook the loose tank free, right onto Buttercup's arms.

'Two down!' yelled Buttercup. Blossom returned, just as Bubbles jetted up, taking the container away.

In the cockpit, the Rowdyruffs glared harder. 'No more Mr. Nice Guy!' snarled Butch.

The machine swirled around rapidly on the same spot, slime shooting off in all directions. Most people were far away enough to miss it, but some headed straight for Sedusa.

Blossom whooshed down, whisking her away not a moment too soon. 'Nice job,' breathed Sedusa, her hair blowing as Blossom brought her off.

Buttercup dove right in front of Talking Dog. Using her feet, she knocked up dirt into plunging slime, neutralizing it. Talking Dog shuddered, the slug right over them.

Buttercup balanced him on her foot, rolling aside as the robot stomped down. She moved left and right, lobbing him about as she flung dirt up at any falling slime, too much scarcely missing her. She finally shot out of its shadow with him in tow.

Bubbles and Blossom spurted at the third tank. With their combined speed, they knocked it clean out of the gunge. They grasped it together, setting it down several yards away.

'All right girls!' said Blossom, as Buttercup returned. 'Let's close the curtain on this creature feature!' Bubbles and Buttercup agreed.

The monster knocked several glop shots straight at them. The girls looped around in the air, the mucus flying right past them.

Using the momentum, the girls joined their right arms together, starting to spin around. Making a whirling spinner, they drew closer to the robot, the spinning blurs fading in favor of a whirling tri-colored spinning attack.

They struck the robot, knocking it around. They span around and up, kicking the final tank into the air. They separated, visualizing back to their single selves. Coming up to the robot as it turned, they pulled back a fist each, and socked it.

The monster was flung back, landing with a deafening thud on the oceanside cliff, metal pieces flying off. They had won.

The girls grabbed the tank before it hit the ground, setting it down. They floated forward to the citizens as they ran up to the girls.

'Everyone okay?' asked Blossom. Applause broke out as the citizens cheered for the girls.

'That was awesome!' chirped up Junior, his body oozing fast, making his black hat vibrate as he laughed.

As the girls looked delighted at all the praise, the robot started getting to its feet. Turning at the scraping sounds, they saw it limping towards them again, arms raised.

'We got this!' said the girls, shooting forward again, reading a fist each. The citizens, confident it was okay, didn't pay much attention.

The robot raised its right claw back, turning as it prepared to strike. A red insignia on its right shoulder came parallel with the girls' line of vision – and it started glowing.

The girls were suddenly petrified, everything else seeming to vanish into negative space. The symbol, a spiraled red circle with streaks extending out, looked like a terrible eye, as it dashed all over their vision, everything else fading. The girls' mouths slowly stretched wider, the symbol flashing before it vanished –

_Green, soft hands held them as they sloshed about. A green-skinned stranger placed the pod they were swilling around in in a capsule, closing the hatch. Her eyeballs, on stalks, looked worried. They were crying… As something murky and black splashed around in their field of vision, she turned, and began running away. They were wailing…_

The girls remained frozen, not moving. The people realized, turning –

The robot punched Buttercup right across the face. The hit send Buttercup straight into her sisters. The blow knocked them straight towards the citizens. They went wide-eyed upon seeing the approaching backs of the girls –

The speed of the impact sent several of them sprawling across the dirt, most knocked down, and Talking Dog flopping onto Buttercup's belly.

'Take that, you losers!' jeered the Rowdyruff Boys. The robot jogged away, snatching up the nearby tank. Grabbing the other close one, it leapt over the cliff outcrop, jetpacks activating on its underside. Attaching the two tanks to it's back in flight, it rocketed into the misty clouds and out of sight, cackling mechanically at the girls.

The dazed citizens stumbled about on the rocky ground, many of them dizzy. The Amoeba Boys approached the girls, pulling them up into sitting positions gently, Talking Dog sliding off Buttercup's body onto the ground.

'Powerpuff Girls, are you okay?' droned Bossman slowly, his fedora quivering as he spoke, Junior, Slim and others looking concerned.

The girls blinked slowly, Buttercup rubbing her jawbone where she had been struck.

'I think I saw…' said Buttercup, a tad incoherent. Turning slowly, she looked at her two sisters. Both Blossom and Bubbles looked just as traumatized as Buttercup, equally flabbergasted. Buttercup turned back, lowering her hand.

'We gotta go,' said Blossom suddenly. The girls, no longer overridden with shock, got to their feet and took off.

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 10:51-17:27 (NTSC); 10:25-16:45 (PAL)**

**Next Chapter Title: Who Am I**


End file.
